Uncontrollable
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: Sequel to Captured
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Basically, this is just Captured in Arty's P.O.V. Trust me, you will not hate him anymore. You'll cry. It's sad, obviously. It was originally going to be one chap, but once I started writing I couldn't stop. R, R AND R!

Artemis' P.O.V

I hate to see her like this. Hurt, broken. I wish I could stop myself. But I can't. Not now. It's too late now.

I'm not mad. Well, I don't think I am. I'm just possessive. Butler died a little while ago - killed trying to save me. I don't remember much after that. Just pain. And longing. Desperate, uncontrollable longing. I needed Butler back. I didn't realise how much I needed him. After a month, according to Mother, logic kicked in. I can't have Butler-I'll have Holly instead.

I'm in love with Holly. Always have been. I miss her when I'm not with her. So I proposed to her. She told me no. She lied, and told me she was in love with Trouble. From then on I was convinced I was going to die. Someone would kill me-I'm not exactly a likable person. Or I'd die of heartbreak. Melodramatic, I know, but it felt like the truth at the time. I stopped eating, I wouldn't speak, and eventually I moved away from my family, deciding it was unfit for me to be around them, particularly my young brothers.

I don't remember actually planning it. I just stole her, right from under the noses of everyone. It was stupid-I realise that now. I should have simply apologized. But for once I didn't think, just acted.

I suppose I must have thought about sometime. I'd blocked up the windows of my bedroom, and put chains on my bed. She was chained there.

When I first went to visit her she was terrified. It was obvious, although she wouldn't admit it. I found her pain hilarious at the time. Then I saw her cry. I'd made her cry. I hated myself.

But I can't help myself. I hurt her, I say horrible things to her. I _want_ her. I want her all to myself.

Today I remembered I'd forgotten to feed her. Idiot. But of course she was stubborn, and wouldn't eat a single mouthful. I tried. I wasn't trying to hurt her, I wanted to stop her from starving. Then I heard banging on the door, and a shout. It was that Kelp boy. Trouble Kelp. Again, all sensible thoughts left me. I wanted to kill him.

He had a gun. I didn't. I didn't have any weapons in this house, because I don't trust myself to not hurt Holly. But my total calm, and Holly's muffled screams scared him. He simply dropped the gun and ran to her.

I picked up the gun and shot. Silence after that. A creepy, eerie silence. All reason came back to me. I'd killed the person Holly loved most. I remember how I felt when that happened to me, and I hate myself. I should put the gun to my head and pull the trigger. I pull the blankets off her head. She's bouncing with excitement. I haven't seen her happy in so long. And now I have to hurt her again.

"Artemis?" she gasped in disgust.

I chuckled, although it wasn't really funny. "You didn't honestly think I would let Trouble take you? You are mine, after all."

"Did you shoot him?" she whispered.

"Yes." And I wasn't ashamed. I couldn't lose her, and if murder was the way to keep her, then I would kill.

She began battling against her chains, sobbing. "I hate you," she sobbed. "I'll kill you. I hate you."

I rolled his eyes. "Go on, I dare you. Just try and kill me."

And I left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a lot shorter. This one's dedicated to kellycat77 for reviewing. I can see all you guys have favourited and followed, so please review!**

_I_ should have been shot. She was happy when she thought I was dead. And she cried upon discovering I was alive. It wasn't fair.

I could hear her screaming. Screaming for Trouble to come back, certain he was alive. I decided to comfort her. That would be nice, right? I could be nice. I'm a nice person, sometimes.

"He's dead, Holly. He's not going to wake."

She glared up at me, tears pouring down her face. "Wake him up."

I rolled his eyes. "I couldn't even if I tried." Why was I horrible to her? Her fiancée had died and here I was, teasing her.

"You can! You can, you liar! Wake him up!" she screamed.

I lay myself next to her, stroking her hair. Judging by her anger, comforting isn't my strong point.

"Get off me! Get off, you horrible, evil. . ." She was speechless with hate.

"Oh, but I _like_it here."

She wanted to hurt me, it was obvious. But because I'd heartlessly chained her to the bed she decided to just make herself a statue. I stroked her hair, and her arms, and the rest of her body. I kissed her, but she didn't respond.

"Talk to me, Holly," I whispered. No response. I kissed her again, than sighed.

"Why do you do this, Holly? You just make it harder for yourself. Give up." I pressed myself even tighter against her. "You know I'll win."

"Dream on, Fowl. I'm not giving up."

She wouldn't. She was stubborn. I couldn't hurt her over and over. I told her so. Then I leaned over and unchained her.


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'm going mad. I refuse to eat, I barely sleep. I miss her. That's why.

I wrongly want her back. I should call her, and beg for forgiveness, but I can't. She'll refuse, and that will hurt even more then the pain now. I could bring her back, but what's the point in that? It's wrong, cruel, heartless. She hates it, and I hate myself for doing it.

I'm so confused, not something I'm used to. How can I have her without hurting her? If I told her this, asked for help, would she help? Or would she laugh and reply 'You should've thought of that earlier, Fowl'?

I decide there's only one way to figure it out.

She answers after 27 seconds. I was counting.

"Hello? Holly Short speaking."

"Holly," I whisper, not having enough energy to go beyond that tone. "It's me."

"Me who?" she asks suspiciously.

"Artemis. But don't hang up. I need to. . ." Need to what? Apologise? Beg for help?

"Apologise? It'll make no difference. I can't just _forgive_ you."

"Why?" Wrong thing to ask.

"Why?! Because you kidnapped me! And killed my fiancee'! Or did you forget that? Have you jumbled it up in your sick mind so I look like the bad guy? Have you conveniently forgotten about hurting me?"

She ranted on for quite a while. And it made me cry.

I never cry. Ever. Not when I saw how much Holly hated me for killing Trouble, not when Butler died, but I cried now.

"Please, Holly. I know it was wrong. Please forgive me."

Wow, aren't I great at speeches?

But it worked. I think. She was speechless, which meant that I'd made an impact, and she'd actually listened to me.

"You're mental," Holly croaked out eventually.

"I know," I replied calmly. "I need serious help. That is why I called. Could you help me? You could come over, it doesn't have to be often, just once a week, and you could bring camera's or something if it makes you feel safer, I don't mind." Great. Gibbering now.

A pause. Finally, after 34 seconds, she replied, "Fine. I guess that'd work. See you tomorrow."

I don't think I'd ever moved so fast. I began to clean. I made my bed, in case she wanted to stay. I somehow managed to rip the chains from the bed. Using the same forgotten technique I unbarred the windows. I cleaned the windows, too. I ate something, nothing big, just enough for a little bit of energy. I went out and bought flowers, a big bouquet with a balloon reading "I'm sorry." I put it in a vase on the newly-polished table. Too much? Too little? Too late.

The doorbell rings, something it hasn't done since Holly got here. I rush to answer it.

"Holly! You came!" I restrained myself from hugging her.

She's alone, though if there's shielded guards I don't doesn't look very happy.

"Yeah, I'm here. I got a couple of tips and I've decided to be your therapist, so you don't do anything stupid like that again."

Therapist! Her! What would she know?

"So. Sit."

"I don't want to. This is stupid."

So she gets up and walks out.

"Holly! Holly, come back!"

"Nope!" she calls back. "You're an idiot!"

I break down on the carpet. "Holly," I whisper. "Come back."

But my angel doesn't turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter again… Reviews, please! **

Maybe she's right. I am an idiot. She gave me a second chance, and I blew it. It only took me _five minutes _to ruin what little hope I had left. Surely there's something I can do, though? Make her see I'm not a lost cause?

I'm going after her. I can't live without her. I tried calling, but she's blocked my number. So I shall just have to bring her here.

I'm not going to kidnap her again. That hurt us both too much. But she can stay for one night, right? I wouldn't do anything bad. I wouldn't chain her up. I might lock the door, and stay in her bed, but that's it.

In theory.

Why they let me in Haven I'll never know. But, there I was, in front of the small door, trembling from head to toe. The sharp rap echoes through the tiny flat.

"Go away!" comes a voice from inside. I hear the click of the door.

"Let me in." No shouting. That's good. It means I'm not angry.

"No!" Holly screams.

I slam my fist on the door. "Open it!"

I think she's crying. "No! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!"

I've heard how when you're extremely happy, or sad, or scared, you get adrenaline rushes. That's a sudden burst of energy from an increase in the hormone and neurotransmitter adrenaline, esp. increased heart rate and blood pressure, perspiration, blood sugar, and metabolism. I think that's how I pushed the door open, straight on top of a screaming Holly.

I can barely lift the door off her, and when I do she moves at lightning speed to the far end of the room, shaking.

"Come with me," I command. "To our home."

"It's not mine, it's _yours_. Just you, by yourself."

"I know. I get lonely. That's why you're coming to stay with me tonight."

Her eyes widen and the colour drains from her face, making the red in her hair extra bright. "No."

I roll my eyes, sick of her now. "I don't want to hurt you, Holly. Just come."

I don't notice Grub Kelp standing before me. But I feel the bullet tear through my back.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't die. I have no idea how I survived; but the white hospital sheets smothering me definitely isn't a hallucination.

I was in Ireland. I could tell because my pale, teary mother was the face I woke up to.

"Arty!" she squeals. "Oh, baby, thank goodness you're awake." I feel something salty touch my lips. Her tears, as she leans over me.

"Mother," I croak. Then, probably a heart-breaking word to her, "Holly. Where's Holly?"

"She's here. Waiting. For the whole four days! Isn't that sweet!"

Four days? I was unconscious for _four days_?

"Bring her to me." Wow, I was being so rude to her.

But Mother trailed off obediently, bringing back my angel.

"Angeline said you summoned me."

"Yes," I whispered. "I wanted to say thank-you. For staying with me. When you could've ran away, and never had to see me again."

"Yeah. Well." She looked almost scared, or maybe embarrassed of what I'd said.

But her next words made me realise what she was ashamed of.

"Artemis, I only stayed because it costs so much to come up here. Sure, I wanted to know if you'd survive or not, but then I wanted to say. . ."

"Tell me." My voice had gone sharp again, angry at her.

"Well, I'm not going to come up and see you again. I gave you far too many extra chances, and you keep stuffing up. Personally, I reckon Grub had the right idea. You keep trying to hurt me, and kidnap me over and over. I hate it. I'm leaving. Today."

The bullet wound healed quickly, yet I'm still in this hell. They think I'm crazy, because I 'see things'.

The way they said it makes it sound bad. Like I see strange things. They're wrong, of course. I see Holly. I can imagine her arriving at the hospital, coming to my ward. Telling me how sorry she is, how she never should have left, because leaving your loved one is hard to do.

Maybe I am crazy. Maybe they're right.

Mother has Holly's phone number. The nurses have forbidden her from giving it to me. Yet tonight, I stay awake speaking to her

The phone rings for too long. Two whole minutes. And even after all that, it goes to voice mail.

"Hi, you've reached Holly Short and Grub Kelp! Please leave a message."

_Kelp. _She chose him, of all people, even after what he'd done to me. I'm sure they said – and maybe even truly believed – that they were only friends, but it was only a matter of time before that changed. They were living together, for Frond's sake! Drawn together by shared grief, I'm sure.

Even that's my fault. Of course. Only I could get the girl I love to fall in love with another man.


End file.
